A Little Secret to Us
by parkchu
Summary: Park Chanyeol, salah satu siswa kelas 11-B yang selalu dianggap idiot oleh ketua kelas mereka. Namun ia akan selalu menuruti semua perintah Baekhyun—Si ketua kelas. Termasuk untuk hal yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun. "Semua hal yang kita lakukan pasti memiliki alasan." ChanBaek / BaekYeol - Oneshoot - Boys Love - Typo(s)


**Tittle : A little secret to us**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Others**

**Pairing : ChanBaek / BaekYeol**

**Rating : T**

**Author : Parkchu**

**Summary : Park Chanyeol, salah satu siswa kelas 11-B yang selalu dianggap idiot oleh ketua kelas mereka. Namun ia akan selalu menuruti semua perintah Baekhyun—Si ketua kelas. Termasuk untuk hal yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun. "Semua hal yang kita lakukan pasti memiliki alasan."**

* * *

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awan hitam mulai menutupi langit kota Seoul. Siswa-siswi Chunhee High School berlarian menuju lorong sekolah guna menghindari hujan yang sebentar lagi akan turun.

Rintik-rintik hujan pun berubah menjadi semakin banyak dan deras. Petir saling bersahutan, membuat beberapa siswi menjerit ketakutan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat namja dengan ukuran tinggi diatas rata-rata tengah berlari menuju kelasnya. Sudah pasti ia terlambat dan dengan nekat menerobos hujan deras disertai petir yang siap menghanguskan siapapun.

Park Chanyeol—Ia cukup beruntung karena petir yang mungkin melihat kegigihannya untuk sampai di sekolah ditengah hujan lebat, jadi tidak tega menyambar dan menghanguskannya. Tapi tetap saja hujan tega mengguyur habis tubuhnya, membuat seragam sekolahnya dari atas sampai bawah basah kuyup.

Dengan percaya diri Chanyeol menggeser pintu bertuliskan '11-B'. Belum beberapa detik masuk, Jongin—Sahabatnya langsung melemparinya handuk kering yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

"Thanks Bro"

Jongin mengangguk. "Kali ini kau kurang beruntung." Chanyeol membalas dengan tawa menggelegar yang membuat seisi kelas memperhatikannya karena merasa terganggung dengan suara berat namun sexy miliknya.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu Park Chanyeol?"

Semua terdiam mendengar ketua kelas mereka—Baekhyun yang mulai angkat bicara.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati bangku Chanyeol yang terletak disudut pojok belakang kelas dengan wajah kesal. "Oh. Hai Baek," Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Datang terlambat, Mengotori kelas dengan seragam basah, mengganggu semua orang dengan tawa mengerikanmu."

" Jangan pulang dulu setelah jam terakhir."

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah Baek. Hanya itu?" Baekhyun berdecak, "Kau mau aku memberikanmu hukuman dijam pertama?"

Mata bulat Chanyeol membesar. Kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Boleh"

"Idiot."

"Bersihkan lagi bodoh."

Jam terakhir telah berakhir sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Seluruh murid sudah kembali kerumah masing-masing. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang sedang melaksanakan hukumannya dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak henti-henti memantau serta berkomentar dari sudut kelas.

"Ini memang tidak bisa bersih Baek,"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Begitu saja tidak bisa."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hawa dingin mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuh Chanyeol. Seragam basahnya belum sempat ia ganti sejak jam pertama. Tubuhnya menggigil, tapi Baekhyun belum juga memperbolehkannya pulang karena hukumannya belum selesai.

Chanyeol terus membersihkan kain penghapus kelas dengan merendamnya dibaskom. Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk membuat kain penghapus itu menjadi putih kembali. Terdengar bodoh memang. Tapi Chanyeol masih mau saja melakukannya.

Dengan tubuh gemetar Chanyeol meninggalkan kain penghapus itu, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Aku menggigil Baek"

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Alasan saja kau ini. Sudah cepat bersihkan kain penghapus itu."

Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun. Menempatkan tangan Baekhyun di dahi kemudian turun ke lehernya. Baekhyun tersentak karena kaget dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memegang tangannya juga karena merasakan suhu badan Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi.

"Tubuhku panas Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan harap besok kau bebas." Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

Mengesampingkan keraguannya, Chanyeol bertanya. "Tapi…bisakah kita pulang bersama?" menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Memincingkan matanya menatap Baekhyun.

"A-apa hah? Aku hanya tidak ingin dicap tidak bertanggung jawab karena membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dengan keadaan sakit begini." Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar. Mimik wajahnya pun terlihat panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan tanpa ada perbincangan. Tidak lagi terdengar ocehan cerewet Baekhyun dan tawa menggelegar Chanyeol. Cuaca sore hari setelah hujan memang sangat mendukung suasana hening.

Rumah mereka berada dikomplek yang sama, hanya beda beberapa _gang_. Hanya butuh beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai dirumah masing-masing. Baekhyun berjalan di depan Chanyeol dengan sedikit cepat, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baek,"

**Puk**. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan dengan otomatis dagu Chanyeol menabrak pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol meringis pelan mengusap dagunya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

Ekspresi ragu jelas tercetak diwajah tampan Chanyeol. Bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak bisa membaca mimik wajah seseorang. "Katakan saja Yeol."

"Ah tidak jadi…lain kali saja hehe"

"Bodoh."

Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kenapa lagi?"

Chanyeol terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari menghentak-hentakkan kaki kirinya.

"Jangan memanggil bodoh lagi Baek."

Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "Kau kan memang bodoh."

"Tapi aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu…"

"Jadi hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol ku yang sangat pintar. Sebentar lagi malam, ayo pulang."

Chanyeol sedikit terhenyak saat mendengar embel-embel 'ku' yang dilontarkan Baekhyun tadi. Tidak ambil pusing, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

"Hei Baek! Tunggu!"

Bunyi dentingan piring dan sendok menggema di dapur keluarga Park. Makan malam hari ini khusus dibuatkan oleh putra-putri tuan dan nyonya Park.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Yoora sibuk dengan penggorengannya. Sedangkan adiknya—Chanyeol sibuk memotong sosis dan kentang.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini Yeol?"

"Menyenangkan seperti biasa. Hanya saja tubuhku kurang fit Noona."

Yoora mengulum senyum. Memasukkan sosis yang dipotong oleh Chanyeol tadi kedalam penggorengan.

"Makanya lain kali jangan bangun terlambat Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Yoora tampak berpikir, "Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun menjahilimu apa hari ini?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sepertinya berita 'Baekhyun yang memerintah Chanyeol' sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Yoora.

"Dia tidak menjahiliku. Dia memerin—ah menyuruhku Noona."

Yoora tersenyum maklum. "Dasar remaja."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukan buku-buku pelajaran yang akan dibawanya besok. Setelah selesai tangannya meraih ponsel di sakunya. Dengan lihai jemarinya mengetik beberapa kata kemudian menekan tombol _sent_.

_**From : 0102427xxx**_

_**To : Oh Sehun**_

_**Hun, kau ada ide lain untuk besok? Kalau bisa yang membuatnya tidak dapat mengerjakannya.**_

Baekhyun menunggu pesan balasan sembari menonton tv.

**Drt**

Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya kemudian tersenyum manis.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi membangunkan seorang namja raksasa dari tidur tampannya. Tubuhnya ia regangkan. Matanya melirik sekilas pada jam yang menunjukan pukul 06.05. Menurutnya, masih ada banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap.

Menuruni kasurnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk ditangannya.

25 menit berlalu.

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya yang tentu saja baru—karena yang kemarin masih basah dan kotor.

Ia menuruni anak tangga. Setelah samapai di bawah, ia menghampiri Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak perempuannya di meja makan.

"Pagi Appa, Eomma, Noona" Sapanya disertai senyum 1000 wattnya.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil saja Yeol?" Eomma Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir yang tercetak jelas.

"Atau kau bosan dengan mobil itu?" Sekarang giliran Appa Chanyeol yang bertanya.

_Mana mungkin bosan_. Batin Chanyeol.

"Lebih menantang naik bus saja hehe." Chanyeol memikirkan perkataannya yang sedikit _gaje_.

Eomma Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti kau ketinggalan bus lagi Yeol."

Yoora tersenyum geli. "Mungkin di bus ada kekasihnya kkk."

Appa Chanyeol tersenyum. "Lain kali ajak dia ke sini, atau mungkin kau bisa mengantar jemputnya dengan mobil Yeol."

Mata Chanyeol membelak. "Tidak! Noona bohong. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih."

Eomma Chanyeol tersenyum lega. "Bagus. Karena kau akan terlihat lebih cocok dengan putranya Baekhee, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersedak minumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perkataan sang eomma terus terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Chanyeol. Dengan tidak sadar, tubuhnya menabrak namja pendek yang sekarang menatapnya jengkel.

"Pagi-pagi sudah membuat masalah. Padahal hukuman yang kemarin belum tuntas. Hm, menarik."

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

"Ah maaf Baek, aku tidak sengaja."

'**Perhatian. Kepada seluruh murid diharap tidak meninggalkan sekolah sebelum jam terakhir. Para guru akan melaksanakan rapat. Di mohon kerjasamanya. Terima kasih.'**

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ikut aku ke atap sekolah."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun didepannya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti pengawal sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengecat tembok ini? kau bercanda Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku serius Yeol."

"Aku tidak mau."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Tumben sekali. Tapi tetap saja kau harus melakukannya."

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Untuk kali ini ia tidak ingin melakukan perintah Baekhyun yang diluar akal. Dan mungkin untuk seterusnya, kecuali hal-hal penting dan sedikit berprikemanusiaan. Tidak seperti sekarang. Mengecat tembok yang berada diatap sekolah. Sama saja bunuh diri. Dengan tembok tinggi begitu, mana bisa Chanyeol melakukannya?

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang membeku melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kenapa kau sangat senang menyuruhku Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. Jaraknya dengan Chanyeol hanya sekitar 10 centi. Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang ditundukkan untuk bertatap muka dengannya. Hembusan nafas hangat seorang Park Chanyeol mampu membuat tubuh Baekhyun gemetar.

Membuang ketakutannya, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Otomatis hidung mancungnya menabrak dagu Chanyeol. Ekspersi kaget jelas tercetak diwajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya. Dapat dirasakan nafas keduanya saling memburu. Baekhyun membisikkan beberapa kata tepat di depan bibir Chanyeol. Dan hal itu mampu membuat Chanyeol tercengang.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya.

Satu detik, dua detik, sepuluh detik.

"Eum…Bagaimana Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Mata Baekhyun berbinar.

"Jadi…sekarang kita berpacaran?"

Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Tentu saja. Kau kira aku dengan suka rela mau melaksanakan perintah aneh mu selama ini Baek?"

"Hehehe, aku kan tidak tau kalau kau menurut saja karena kau juga mencintaiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"Semua hal yang kita lakukan pasti memiliki alasan."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Eh Baek, kau jangan memerintahkan ku yang aneh-aneh lagi ya sekarang?"

Baekhyun tertawa keras. "Hahaha, ternyata kau memang penurut Yeol. Padahal kan kau bisa saja menolak."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ada rahasia lain selain karena mencintaimu,"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. "Rahasia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End dengan tijel.**

* * *

**A/N : Ngahahahaha. Apaan lagi ini ya? iseng banget gue wkwkwk. Ada yang kepo gak sama apa yang Baek bisikin ke Yeol? Kalo gak yaudah/? Oh iya, Baekhee itu ceritanya Ibunya Baekhyun xD. Btw, kalian tinggalin review dong. Terserah isinya apa aja. Kritik juga gapapa, asal membangun. Biar tau kekurangan dari setiap cerita yang gue buat/?**

**Thanks yang udah baca!**

**Wanna give some reviews? =D**


End file.
